With the advent of online multimedia revolution along with sudden rise in network bandwidth in recent years, the popularity of online video on demand platforms has suddenly gained momentum. These video on demand platforms provide a plethora of online streaming services. These services include television news, sports shows, television shows, non-televised shows, interviews, location specific events, national events, international events, movies and the like. The videos are arranged in different categories with different tags for complete video. Nowadays, there are many platforms that provide video assembling services on multiple on demand platforms. These platforms assemble videos based on complete set of tags and don't take into account dynamically changing user interests. In addition, these platforms don't perform dynamic meta-tagging based context and ontology of search queries of users on fragments of videos. The present platforms are inefficient in providing personalized assembled videos to individual users.